


Six times Erwin got home, and the one he didnt't.

by hirondelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (probably), Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad English, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Erwin Week, Erwin Week 2017, Fluff, I Tried, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, POV Erwin Smith, Sexual Content, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: /Collection of drabbles written for Erwin Week 2017/ /English is not my native language, so it will probably suck/ /but here we are with some eruri and domestic AU/From the first drabble (Domestic)::: He laid over the sofa and he could have fallen asleep right there, when an almost inaudible noise waked him up from that drowsiness. Then, a lazy voice spoked loudly enough: “Erwin Smith, if your intention was to sleep on that sofa again, I want the divorce.” ::





	1. 1. Domestic

  1. **Domestic**



He was home.

He closed the door right behind his shoulders and took a sigh in relief. Automatically, all the fatigue that he had felt all that day became no more than a nuisance, nothing that a good bath couldn’t drive out of his body.

Erwin Smith leaned down his briefcase in the hall and after he had put the umbrella in the stand began to undress, taking off his drenched coat and loosening the tie. Immediately, he felt more relaxed. In a moment, he removed his expensive shoes and he set foot on the parquet of his living room, turning all the lights he could on. It was cold, so he lit fire in the chimney, and sat in front of it, on the red sofa that he had bought just a week ago.

He looked at the clock in the corner: it was the 2:34pm. He was late. He has _always_ been. Too much work, too much papers, too much thoughts and concerns, too much things to care about. Erwin Smith loved his job, but sometimes he felt like he was in a prison, like wasn’t meant to be there, behind his desk and his computer, giving indications for every single thing his employees had in their mind- He felt like he was going to have a headache and moaned, leaning his head down.

He laid over the sofa and he could have fallen asleep right there, when an almost inaudible noise waked him up from that drowsiness. Then, a lazy voice spoked loudly enough: “Erwin Smith, if your intention was to sleep on that sofa again, I want the divorce.”

Erwin laughed slightly, getting up and looking over the door of their bedroom, where his husband was watching him with a sleepy scowl. “I’m sorry. I woke you up?” he said, smiley. Levi was so beautiful even when he was truly angry. He probably had waited for him asleep, like every night.

Levi ignored him and turned back, but he left the door unclosed, so Erwin thought that he had been forgiven. He got up fully from the sofa and headed over the bedroom, he turned all lights off and went to bed, where Levi was, with his back facing him. Erwin wrapped his big arms around his chest and kissed his nape. “I love you. Thank you for waiting for me.”

Levi answered back with a grunt. “Just sleep, old man.”

Sleep. Yes, after a long day, he was all that he deserved.

 


	2. Love/Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin go to the dentist and he is drunk.

 

2\. Love/Loyalty


“You could have been dead.”

It wasn’t the first time that he heard these words, but from a certain point of view he wasn’t sure to know exactly what they _meant_.

Everything was cold and confusing. Erwin felt his head exploding, like he hadn’t slept very well, or something like that. Why it was all so strange?

… Like, one moment ago he was sure that he was on the bed of a dentist almost crying like a child and begging the doctor to spare his soul, and here there was, in their car, half asleep, and he couldn’t say anything intelligent than “It hurts soooooo much!”.

“ _Why_ do you have to be so childish?” Levi muttered, trying to focus on the road. “He said to you, ‘this could be bad’, and you listened to him? Of course not. You are Erwin fucking glorious Smith, after all.”

“But _Leeeeeeevi_ ” tried to reply, dizzy and silly, “It hurt so much! I had to!”

Levi almost screamed, like he couldn’t hear. Why he had to scream like that? Was he drunk?

“What you had to do? That dose could have killed an elephant!”

“This means thaaaaaaaat I am better than an elephant?” slobbered, trying to understand if it was a dream or not. Well, Levi was near to him, he was driving, and he usually hated it. Maybe he hated him too. But he was more beautiful than ever even in his moodiness.

“A dumb elephant.”

Wait. Was it a smile? Levi was smiling to him? Erwin felt the car was stopping by their home and he tried to look around, helplessly.

“C’mon old man. We are home.”

Oh, right. He had to do all that stairs again? Seemed so exhausting. Then Levi whispered something like: “I think you look adorable like this.”, and he looked at him confused. Yes. It was probably a dream. But he wanted it to not end.

“Levi, I love you sooooooo much!”

They smiled to each other.

 


	3. Commander Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin become his office's Commander Handsome.

**3\. Commander Handsome**

He never knew why, but he knew it all started with Hanji. One time they were all reunited around the table in his office, they were dining, and at a certain point Hanji jumped from her chair and raised her coffee. She didn’t seem sober to him, but probably she was just drowsy. They were working very hard since 8:00 a.m. and they hadn’t a single free moment until dinner, especially him.

“Cheers! For our Commander!”

Erwin almost laughed. “What?” he said, looking at her puzzled. “Is it coffee?”

He hadn’t elaborated it yet, but Moblit was up too. And Mike, and Nanaba, and Marie, even Nile, raising their glass, tired eyes but radiant faces. He looked at them more confused. “It isn’t my birthday yet!” pointed out, feeling sheepish and ridiculous.

“But today it’s your boss-day!” tried to explain Hanji, happy and excited. “You have been our leader for three years today!”

It was true. He could remember. Three years old, he became the boss of that company. He smiled again, making them sit down with a gesture. “I think there’s nothing to celebrate. I just want to be as good for you as you are good with me. And I don’t want to be your commander.”

“Why?” asked Mike with a grin, sitting down on his chair and crossing his arms. “Are you scared?”

Erwin shook his head. “I don’t know, it seems like you are referring to me as a superior, not an equal.”

They all smiled at him, but Hanji didn’t give up. “I like the word “commander” anyway. It’s because I like you as our leader that I think you could be a good commander.”

“I understand, Hanji.” Replied Erwin patiently. “I just want be more than that.”

“Then,” said Hanji, “You’ll be our _Commander Handsome_!”

Erwin didn’t ever think that this could be possible, but he blushed. Mike cried to laugh, under the amused eyes of Nanaba, and Mary covered her face in embarrassment. Even Nile, who was hearing the conversation distantly, almost spitted out his latte. “God, Hanji.”

“What?” said Hanji, looking around perplexed. “Did I say something wrong?”

Moblit gave her a severe looking, but it was Nile who expressed what everyone in that office was thinking.

“Sounds so gay.”

He never knew why, but from that day he became their “Commander Handsome”. And when he told that to Levi when he came back to home, he began to use it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this shit, I just wanted to take part in the Erwin Smith Week this year, but it's the first time ever that I write directly in English without any translation. And without any beta-reader, wich could have been a godd thing now that I think about it.  
> Anyway, I just want to have fun, and if you have any advice to help me improve, I will be very grateful. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
